Miles to go ONHOLD AT THE MOMENT
by little minxz
Summary: Miley always knew that her father hated her older brother Kyo. What she didn't realise was how it would change her life forever.Struggling to understand, Miley must either stay with her father and keep her life or help her brother and pay the consequences
1. Chapter 1

Even as a little girl, I knew from the day I was born that my parents hated my brother. They never left me alone with him. They always hit him if even the slightest thing happened. They always told strangers that visited that he was nothing to do with them.

But for me it was a different story. They made sure I had everything a little girl could ever dream of having. They praised me if I the slightest good thing. They boasted to everyone that I was their 'darling little girl.'

But I didn't want their praise, their gifts, their attention. I just wanted to be with my brother. Everyone else in the family didn't know that he was my brother. He was cursed after all, so it's not like we looked alike or anything. Or so they said. But if they had actually taken a good look at the two of us, they would of noticed that we had the same orangey brown eyes, the same birthmark on our right wrist.

I wanted us to be a proper family; mum and dad, me and my brother. I thought that as we got older, my parents would except my brother for he was, not what he was cursed by.

That all changed when the beads came off.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in the park near the main house, when our cousin Kagura approached us. She wanted to try on Kyo's beads, something I had never been allowed to do. Before that day I had often wondered why my parents let Kyo wear the beads if they never let him take them off. Kyo was trying to turn away from Kagura, but she wasn't paying attention. She had her arms wrapped around my brother as he tried to push her away. I must admit I was jealous of Kagura then; she could hold my brother when I, his own sister, could not. Kyo was starting to cry now, something he hardly ever did, pleading her to stop. I cracked. Kyo was 5 back then and Kagura was 7, half a head taller than I, a meer 3 year old, was. But I still managed to push her off him. But not before she snatched the bracelet off my brothers wrist, falling to the ground and pulling me with her.

'AHHHHHH!' I heard Kagura scream, heard her footsteps racing away. Something had happened. My face was pressed to the ground, and I didn't want to look up. But what if something bad had happened and Kagura had run to get help? I lifted my head up but before I could turn my body towards Kyo I heard a voice 'Don't look at me Miles, I don't want to lose you." The voice was disturbing and scary, yet familiar. It sounded like it was holding back tears. That's when it hit me. It was Kyo's voice. Only he was allowed to call me Miles. I ignored his warning and turned around.

In front of me, where my brother had been, was a grotesque monster. The smell that came of it's body was that of rotting flesh and it took all the strength I had not to be sick. Kyo looked up at me, judging my reaction. It felt like the whole world had frozen. Then it occurred to me. I wasn't frightened anymore. He was the same Kyo, just in a different body.

"Ky..Ky..Kyo..?" I stumbled, having only learnt to speak a few months before. Kyo growled and started to back away. His eyes were glassy, as if was holding back tears. I walked forward a step, cautiously.

"Kyo..I...I...I'm not...a...a...fraid of you. You're my brother, Kyon" I was the only one allowed to called him that, like he was the only one allowed to call me Miles. He hesitated, and then walked slowly towards me. I reached out my hand and stroked his head.

"Thank you Miles. You haven't run away from me. Not like mom and dad." Just as he said that I heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned around, and felt Kyo cower behind me. I suddenly felt older than 3, older than Kyo even. I curled my hands into fists. Then I saw my mommy's face.

Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying, but her facial features were hard. As she looked at me, her eyes turned accusing. My fathers face showed nothing but hate. I knew why. They'd watched the whole thing. I'd let them down by accepting Kyo in a way they could not.

"You!" My father spat, pointing at Kyo. "Thanks to you the entire family knows about this! It's going around quicker than you can imagine. Your mother and I have no choice but to send you to THAT room right now!." My father was red with anger. At his last sentence Kyo whined and shrank even further behind me.

"Leave him alone, Daddy! He hasn't done anything wrong! It was Ka...ka...gura's fault Daddy, she pulled the beads off Kyon! Don't send him away!" I cried, the tears running down my cheeks. My older brother was my best friend, someone I could not be parted from.

My father sneered. "Heh! Look how pathetic you are "Kyon" " At the use of his nickname, Kyo flinched. My father continued "You're hiding behind a 3 year old like she can protect you! HA! Kyo you're going to that room whether you like it or not!" After this, he turned to me. "And you are going straight to the children's home! You are nothing but shit! You're no daughter of mine!"

Kyo growled and I placed a reassuring hand on his head, which had rested in the crook of my arm. He looked up at me, and I tried to smile back.

"Daddy, I don't care anymore. If you don't like Ky...Ky...Kyon then I don't li...li...like you anymore either." That was the breaking point for my mom. She slapped me hard on my cheek, causing my head to go to the side. I felt the tears run and I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. My mom grabbed me by my hair and started laying into me, pushing me to the ground once she'd finished. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Kyo pouncing on my mother, a terrifying growl escaping from his throat. The ground turned red. And then total darkness.


End file.
